


missing a brother

by ClaraHolsworthy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	

she keeps leaving reminders of you around the house;  
the address label for your Christmas card tucked beneath the shopping list,  
a music book splayed open with your childhood name still scrawled inside,  
a letter, a photograph, your recipe tacked to the front of the fridge:  
little pieces of you scattered across our home like ashes  
so that she might find them, pick them up, and between the dishes and the laundry, might remember to mourn you.


End file.
